Batman: Under the Red Hood: Rise of the Raven
by DaxusKnight
Summary: What if things were different from how they were? What if the roles were reversed? What if Bruce was the one who had died in Sarajevo not Jason? And what if five years later a new figure appeared in Gotham and was taking out super villains left and right with no remorse? Based on the movie Batman: Under the Red Hood, welcome to Batman: Rise of the Raven
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

All characters used in this FanFic are solely owned by DC comics. This story was written for fun, not for profit. No copyright infringements have been made, intentionally or otherwise. I own nothing except for the story itself and any OCs that may appear.


	2. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**Chapter 1:- How It All Began**

The deafening roar of his motorcycle engine raged through the empty city streets. Never before in his life had he felt so much in one night, fear, sorrow, anguish and self-loathing for letting this happen. It was supposed to be a routine mission, that what he was told, something simple that he had done a thousand times before. The Joker was stealing chemicals in Bosnia to manufacture his Joker venom and poison the population of Sarajevo if he was not paid 10 million Euros by midnight. It was supposed to be simple, he thought to himself as he revved the throttle while looking at the tracker screen on his bike. Stop the Joker and get back to Gotham in time for the Gators game that night, but things took a turn when _HE_ let the Joker coax him, which is something he never did before

"Oh what's the matter batsy?" His maniacal voice ripped through the air as he smiled down at the body before him "Cat got your tongue?" Cackling sadistically he threw his head back looking down at him "Or could it be that collapsed lung that's impeding the oratory?" Pausing for a moment he looked deep in thought "Eh, I don't really care, I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crow bar." Slamming the iron tool down upon his captives' body he cackled once again his whole body convulsing in hysteria as he kept colliding metal to flesh and bone

Nothing could have prepared him for that night as he revved the bike faster and roared at high speeds towards the coordinates of the tracker that was on Batman's belt, closing his eyes as the snow and speed stung them he silently prayed that he wasn't too late, but the sickening feeling in his gut made him second guess this so much that he swerved a minute too late and almost crashed into a crumbled wall. Using his quick reflexes and even quicker thinking he hit the NOS on the bike while popping a wheelie causing the bike to leap the wall and land as he barreled down the stretch like nothing happened

"Well Bat brain, this is where we part ways," He chuckled gently as he slipped his coat on and walked towards the door at the end of the walkway he was on "But it's been fun though right?" Looking back he sighed "Well more fun for me since you're being awful quiet, we'll definitely have to do this again." Opening the door he smiled softly before looking back at his handy work "Do me a favor though and tell the kids I said hello." Slamming the door he cackled menacingly as he turned and walked away into the night

Growling as he hit the second NOS button making the bike lurch back before shooting off even faster he decided against the clear cut path up the hill to the warehouse and instead cut right across the snow covered hillside. Hitting the button again as the bike blazed up the hill he prepped himself for what was to come and as the bike launched into the air he jumped off of it, landing in a perfect tuck, he rolled forward and without losing a step raced on foot towards the building housing his mentor and friend but it was too late. The moment he got 10 feet from the warehouse an ear splitting explosion ripped through the night, tearing the warehouse apart and sending him flying backward slamming him into a tree near by

Groaning in pain as he forced himself to his feet he shook the cobwebs from his mind and turned on his heel racing towards the ruins of the building and skidding to a halt on his knees as he began digging through the debris, hoping beyond hope that he was still alive. Yanking a section of the wall paneling from the ground his eyes went wide as he saw the one thing he had feared the most. There lying on a pile of ash and cinders was the lifeless body of the man who gave him everything, the man who took him in and raised him as a son and a partner…With tears in his eyes he turned his head away forcing himself not to look at the gravestone before him. The thunderous roar of the storm above was muted to him as the rain beat down upon his head as the realization of the day finally hit him. Finally mustering the courage to look at the stone he sighed deeply as he read it 'Here lies Bruce Anthony Wayne, Loving Father and Son, May the wings of the Angels guide you to your final rest.'

Pain had become his only recourse in this life that was now devoid of a mentor and a father. Once the guests of the funeral had left including the commissioner of police Jim Gordon, he along with his adopted brother, Dick Grayson, and his adopted grandfather Alfred Pennyworth had closed up the house before making their way into the den and were standing before a large grandfather clock all with forlorn and sad looks on their faces as Alfred pulled back a book on the shelf nearest to the clock marked 'The Art of War by Sun Tzu', the clock rumbled and slid back into the wall before it slowly slid to the side revealing a stone staircase leading down into a cave

Making their way down all three men went their separate ways once inside, Alfred to make preparations for another funeral that would be held in the cave, while Dick headed to the locker room to put on his costume. Jason on the other hand moved to the computer located in the center of the cave and began clacking away at the key console as he loosened his tie and removed his jacket. One of the many things he had learned from Bruce over the years was to always be prepared and as such he had worn the base of his costume beneath his tux for the funeral, once the computer was powered up he sighed heavily before walking towards the locker room to join Dick and put on the remainder of his costume

"You ok?" Dick's voice sounded as he turned and saw Jason walk in, he had barely known Jason as he grew up, since he had been in BludHaven when Bruce found the young man

"I'm fine." Jason's voice was calm and void of emotion, no one knew what was going on with him since he had fallen into a shadowed existence after Bruce's death

"Jay come on, you gotta talk about this sometime man." Dick sighed softly laying a hand on the young man's shoulder earning him a shove and glare from Jason

"Where the hell were you when we needed you, huh?" His voice was filled with venom now as he looked at Dick "He asked you, we both asked you to be backup to us on this, but no, you had to be with your alien bitch." That comment caused Dick to flare

"Hey, Bruce knew why I couldn't be there, he knew that Starfire was overseeing the trial of her sister and needed me there." Dick growled as he shoved Jason into the locker behind him "He was as much of father to me as he was to you, so don't think for a second this hurts you more than me." The sudden clearing of someone's throat brought both men out of their heated argument long enough to realize that Alfred had joined them

"The guests are arriving." The pain in Alfred's face and eyes knowing that they were fighting so soon after the death of a member of this family

Watching Alfred leave both men finished getting dressed before walking out into the cave. Dick was clad in his NightWing uniform, which was a body suit made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material that had a stylized red "wing" across his chest and shoulders extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, while the torso and legs were black, finishing out his suit were his mask, combat boots and gauntlets on his arms with metallic blades on the side similar to Batman's, Jason however, since the death of Bruce had made some modifications to his suit

It wasn't the traditional red tunic over the green short sleeved shirt, with green pants and pixie-style combat boots and the yellow cape. Instead it was now a similar body suit to that of NightWing's with the top half of the suit being red along his arms and down the front and back of his torso with a patch of red on his outer thighs from his waist down to his knees with his sides and inner thigh down his legs being black. The new look, had seen him removing the cape from the ensemble and start sporting black gauntlets with metallic blades on the side and combat boots. Even with all the changes made he still kept the stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest but made the inclusion of a yellow utility belt similar to Batman's as well as adding three horizontal yellow stripes to the front of his torso, one in the middle of his chest, one just below his pectoral muscles and the final one in the middle of his abdomen

The cave was filled with superheroes from all over the galaxy, from the members of the Justice League to the members of the Green Lantern Corp that had worked with Batman on many different occasions over the years. Moving to stand before a large glass case that housed Dick's original Robin costume along with Jason's old one, Alfred sighed gently as he cleared his throat

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming here this evening." His voice was calm but everyone could tell it was hiding his true emotions "For those of you who knew Batman, this whole series of events is a shock to you as it was to me when I was first informed." Looking back at the case as the Bat suit was slowly hung in the center between both Robin suits by Jason and Dick he sighed gently "At this time I was like to ask Superman to come forward and read the eulogy."

The events of the funeral saw several different heroes speaking about their time with Batman with several of them mentioning their knowledge of his real identity, after the heroes spoke it was time to lay their fallen comrade to rest. Once it was over, Dick had moved to the computer and began shutting it down before Jason stopped him

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked the anger in his voice from earlier returning

"I'm shutting down the cave," Dick answered calmly not looking back at Jason "There's no Batman so there's no need for the cave." This caused Jason to yank him from the computer instantly

"To hell there's not, Robin is still alive so there is a need for the cave." Aborting the system shut down Jason looked at Dick "Run back to BludHaven, this is my city now and as long as I breathe the legacy of Batman will never die."

Shaking his head Dick turned to Alfred with a sigh as the older man walked up and left. Knowing Alfred wanted to say something Jason held a hand up stopping the man with a sigh and shook his head as if to say not now, taking his leave for the night Alfred left the cave and went to his room to mourn privately….


	3. Chapter 2: Five Years Later

His breathing was heavy as he ran along the garbage strewn alleyway trying his hardest to get away from his pursuer. The nights here in Gotham had gotten darker and more dismal over the past few weeks. It had been five years since the death of the original Batman and during that time span certain things in this once majestic city had taken a forlorn turn. Crime was up, drug trafficking had taken a turn for the worst and even with Dick finally heeding Jason's pleas and taking up the mantle of Batman, things didn't change much

Turning a corner as he looked back over his shoulder he groaned in desperation as he saw that it was a dead-end. Ducking behind a dumpster he closed his eyes gently trying to relax his nerves hoping to whatever God was out there that his pursuer had lost his trail, but much to his dismay as he felt something tighten around his ankle there was no such luck. A blood curdling scream was heard in the night as he was dragged into the shadows

"Jesus Christ, McKinley." A male voice sounded as a man clad in a brown coat, black trousers and a white dress shirt walked over "Someone really screwed the pooch on this one." His hazel eyes swept the entire scene as he scratched his head, tousling his graying hair in the process as he scrunched his already wrinkled forehead

"Commissioner Gordon," The man named McKinley saluted; he was dressed in standard police garb for this city, black shirt and trousers immaculately kempt along with the usual assortment of police equipment for a beat cop, "Sir, we've got fourteen dead, seven of which are the lieutenants of Carmine Falcone's cartel."

"And the other seven?" Gordon asked looking over the scene one last time before signaling to coroner to wrap it up

"Three of them are on the D.A's list of persons of interest, and the other four, well; I think you should see for yourself." McKinley sounded troubled as he led Gordon to where the other four were

Taking a deep breath his eyes focused on the target before him, letting his mind concentrate on nothing but the task at hand he closed his eyes slowly before letting his body move. In the instant it took him to draw the batarangs from his belt they were lodged perfectly in the bulls-eye in the center of the target. Letting out a long deep breath he smiled pleased with himself as the sound of a motorcycle came echoing through the cave, it was a black and red 2009 modified Honda Interceptor VFR800. As it came racing down the driveway the ride smiled to himself, before popping the brakes causing the bike to rise up on its front wheel as it skidded to a halt before he spun it around and let it fall back on both wheels

Removing his helmet the rider smiled gently looking at both his grandfather and his older brother as he walked over

"And to think I just cleaned these floors." Alfred stated calmly as he looked at Jason, who was now sporting a modified version of the NightWing suit; instead of having the red wing stretch from his shoulders to his fingers he let it settle in his chest stopping just short of his shoulders

"Sorry Al, I'll clean it up later but Dick you gotta see this." Marching over to the computer Jason jacked in his flash drive and brought up a file marked The Raven "We've got a new player in Gotham." The image on the screen was of someone dressed in a black formfitting body suit that boasted armor built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back, along with the suit the person wore gauntlets that covered the length of his forearms along with combat boots and what appeared to be a black helmet designed to give the appearance of a face

"Do we got a name?" Dick asked as he walked over looking at the image on the screen with a calm expression

"A local informant said he's calling himself the Raven." Jason answered with a smirk looking at Dick then back at the screen "He's been making major moves in the city, the most recent of which is taking out seven of Falcone's men in a night."

"When you say moves Master Jason, what exactly do you mean?" Alfred asked trying to see if he could understand more of this situation, to answer Alfred's question he brought up a list of names

"Every person on this list, has been killed in the last week," He stated matter-of-factly "We've got hits ranging from dealers to pimps to Falcone's men but the biggest hit on this list," Bringing up the image of the Penguin, this caused Dick to look at him as if asking is it true "Yeah, he took out the Penguin, even the commissioner is stumped on this one."

Thinking for a moment Dick turned on his heel instantly and marched to the locker room to get dressed. Something about this was off and he knew that there was only one place that he could go to find out the info he needed, Crime Alley… Cracking his neck as he parked the bat mobile, Dick got out and looked around before seeing Jason who was already ahead of him heading into the bar across the street, shaking his head as he knew how this was gonna play out he sighed and followed

Entering the bar he saw several men already on the ground writhing in pain with Jason clutching another by the collar in the corner

"What took you so long?" Jason asked with a smirk

"Valet parking was off tonight." Walking over to him Dick looked at them "Vinnie the Finch how goes the informant business Vinnie?"

"I don't know nothing Bats." The man called Vinnie was an older surly fellow with a balding head and a beer belly; his answer prompted Jason to toss him to the ground angrily

"Well we all know that's a lie Vinnie." A slight movement caused Dick to launch a batarang towards a shadow in the back corner "How long you planning on staying in the shadows?"

"Meow, you're no fun," A slender sultry woman dressed in a black skin tight leather suit, with a single zipper running the full length of the front of it with black leather gloves and matching combat boots with a black whip wrapped around her waist "I just wanted to watch this play out."

"Right…." Jason looked at her incredulously as Dick rolled his eyes "What's the real deal Cats?"

"Well if you must know Birds." She shot back not really a fan of Jason's nickname for her "I got some info about this Raven character." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Dick "Seems he's not only making moves against dealers and pushers but he's taken over the entire East Side drug trade."

As their little conversation was going on across town there was another conversation that seemed to be heating up as well

"So Chinchi, if this ain't your meet then whose is it?" Asked an older male dressed more like a pimp than a business man

"I don't care whose meet it is but I'm outta here," Standing to his feet another man dressed in a black pin stripped suit with a black fur coat on stated "If you mooks wanna stick around that's your business."

"Sit down Vincenzo." A dark voice rang out from the shadows as someone was seen walking towards them from the back of the warehouse

"Batman?" Yelled one of the men as he moved to run off

"We ain't done nothing wrong." The man named Chinchi stated; he was a middle-aged Chinese man dressed in a silk button down navy blue shirt and a pair of black slacks with a white jacket over it

"Well then, I guess you have nothing to worry about then huh?" The figure walked out revealing itself to the men "But then again we all know that's a lie." It was dressed in a black formfitting body suit, gauntlets on its forearms and combat boots with a black facial helmet

"You're not the Bat," The man dressed like a pimp yelled "Blast him." As those words left his lips and he pulled his gun the figure was already in front of him driving its fist into his stomach before grabbing him by the back of the neck slamming his head through the table in the middle of the room

"Anyone else wanna blast him?" The figures voice was calm but held such a dark power in it that no one could have moved even if they wanted to, realizing that none of them moved it drew one of the chairs and gestured to the others around the table "Now, since that's outta the way, we have business to discuss gentlemen."

"Seems he really doesn't know anything." Jason stated with a sigh as he looked at Dick trying to ignore the screaming voice behind him

"Fine, let him loose." Dick replied looking at CatWoman "Any reason other than bringing us news that you're here?"

"No, just wanted to see how you two were doing." She smiled gently watching Jason pulling Vinnie in from the edge of the skyscraper they were on

"Really?" Looking at her Dick sighed gently "So, the cat eye emeralds that are on exhibit at the Gotham Museum has nothing to do with it?"

"Look, I may still do an odd job every now and again but after…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at him dropping her head sadly "I swore I wouldn't steal unless it was necessary."

Dick knew exactly what she mean and sighed gently before he turned and started walking off leaving her and Jason alone with Vinnie, but by the time Jason turned to look in her direction she was gone. Taking a deep breath Dick looked out over the city just as the batwave went off on his belt

"Where to?" Jason asked looking over at Dick as he heard the sound

"Docks, pier 31."


End file.
